1. Technical Field of the Present Invention
The present invention generally relates to electronic devices, and more specifically, to methods, systems, and computer program products that assist in preventing the theft of mobile electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
The advancement and proliferation of electronic devices has been accelerated by the demands of consumers for increased mobility. These demands have resulted, in part, from the expectation of the work place that an employee should be reachable twenty-four hours a day seven days a week (24/7), and from the desires of individuals to maintain active lifestyles while retaining the ability to have instantaneous communication.
These mobile electronic devices are often physically small and designed so as to easily blend with any attire. Unfortunately, it is these very characteristics that make the mobile electronic device such an easy target for theft. This is particularly true for those mobile electronic devices that are expensive and in high demand (e.g. laptops).
At one time, it was considered to be the responsibility of the owner to keep a watchful eye on their mobile electronic device in order to avoid theft. Fortunately, the electronic industry has recently taken an active role in providing solutions that assist in the detection of unauthorized use of these mobile electronic devices. These solutions have, primarily, focused on owner recognition using power-on passwords, finger print recognition and the like to disable a mobile electronic device upon the attempted use by an unauthorized individual.
Although these solutions are helpful to protect personal and confidential information after a theft has occurred, consumers and businesses require a solution that assists in the avoidance of the initial theft.
It would, therefore, be a distinct advantage to have a method, system, and computer program product that would assist in the detection of the initial theft or unauthorized movement of the mobile electronic device.